Historical Mythology: Haven
Second work on Historical Mythology from the Brigobaen Library. An excerpt from "The Haven"; an essay written by Cecil of Brigobaen. "The Black pursued Man, sending him speeding from the hospitable places and driving him down, down, into the belly of the World." "Desparate Man, desperate to live on, desperate to see the green fields through the window, desperate to walk through the (welcome) door, deep in the cave, sought Haven." (several verses are missing here) "Haven was not available to Man, his transgressions too great. Man, in his arrogance, created a haven for himself in the bones of the World. A flash of the last power, deep in the bones, created a pocket haven for Man to exist, exist away from the Black." "In the creation of the Haven, Man angered GoD further, truly not learning the lessons of balance. In the unleashing of the last power, the very heavens shook, the balance of the Sun fell, crashed from overhead." "A blast that could be heard for hours, a blast that echoed through the haven of Man and the bones of the World, shook the window on the World and fixed the door closed for (forever?)." "Man would not know his transgression, the erasure of the Sun balance, Man forever sealed away from the sunlit World, in an unknown vault of forgettable treasure, Forever sealed in Haven." (a few verses are missing here) "Man existed in haven for the passage of many sunlit days, kept alive by the warmth of the bones, newly warmed by the unleashing of the last power, kept alive by the last flicker of Black Power Man only sought to exist." "Man hoped that God would forgive, restore the balance and the World to its former glory, a glory that Man erased for his intolerance of natural order." "God, it seems, would forgive..." From "The Shurilizuk, Tome of Haven." There are several puzzling terms used in the Tome of Haven. 1. Haven, when first written about, is capitalized. Was there a place of safety in the world that was known to people? Those missing verses would be helpful to understand this odd convention. 2. The middle verses seem to indicate that Man was responsible for the creation of the Volcano as it is now. This incredible surge in Oberin's tectonics would have fundamentally changed the landscape (as you can see in the next Tome). How Man came to wield such power is unknown. 3. The balance of the Sun has been argued about for many years by historians and priests. There is much scholarly debate on this topic. I would argue that the balance of the Sun is actually the physical Moon. My reasoning for this will be apparent in the next essay; however, there are other interpretations. 4. At some point, during the writing of this Tome, the capitalized D of GoD was dropped, and the name "God" is used. It is unclear as to why this naming convention changed. It may have been changed later, as revisions and edits were done. Category:Historical Item Category:Books and Texts